As to electric connecting methods between terminals of an electronic apparatus, those methods are known such as a method using FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit), a method using a conductive tape, and a method using a conductive film. The FPC means such things that a metal thin film and a resin such as a polyimide covering it are bonded together with adhesive material. The conductive tape means such things that a metal thin film is coated with adhesive material having electrical conductivity. The conductive film means such things that a resin is made to have electrical conductivity by dispersing metal powder or the like into the resin. Such a flexible sheet (thin plate) like connection body including conductive layer is called a “sheet like connection body”.
Because of such flexibility, a connecting method using such sheet like connection bodies is often used for such cases that a step exists between the connection terminals, and front and rear surfaces of a substrate are provided with the connection terminals, respectively. One example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-203590. In this related art, a transparent conductive film formed on an outside surface of a color filter (CF) substrate of a liquid crystal display device and an electrode connected to a ground wiring on an array substrate are connected by using the conductive film across the step.